


An Intentional Trip

by Chris_Starsong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Trip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 尼禄被西德抓到了——？
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有意衔接4.X与漆黑秘话的平行世界。或许将来会添加R18。

杰西来找西德的时候，他正对着桌上乱糟糟的各种报告发愁。

“厂长，天钢机工房那边想让你去一趟。”

“天钢机工房？”西德随手摸了一份翻看，是有关欧米茄玩偶量产计划的报告，他沉默几秒把报告塞进了抽屉里。“我离开伊修加德前把掌握的魔导知识都告诉了他们，龙诗战争也早结束了，应该不会再出现什么严重问题了才对……再说我们也有员工在那驻扎吧？”

“啊……他们的确提到先找了我们的员工帮忙来着。”杰西也一脸苦恼的样子，“不过那个员工研究半天得出的结论是‘还是得厂长来修’什么的……”

“哈……？所以究竟是什么问题？”

杰西歪歪头，食指点着下巴回忆道：“研发给火枪队配备的新机工兵装原型遇到了魔力转换的故障……什么的，那边说也不是什么很急的事情，要不会长你先把这些报告——”

“不不不我现在就去。”西德唰地站起身往门外走，“桌上报告你有空看一下，我可能迟些才能回来！”

西德逃也似的走了，当然，他撒这个谎的时候并没有想到自己一时半会还真回不来神拳痕了。

————————

虽然为了效率开着自己的企业号，西德还是有意放慢了速度。从基拉巴尼亚一路向西北海拔逐渐升高，习以为常的高空低气压倒没有带来多大压迫，但周围的风是越来越冷了，西德打了个寒战。在艾欧泽亚待久了，加雷马人抗寒的天性都快消失了。离上次来伊修加德境内已经过去很久，他不忘从云海的边缘飞过看一眼当初冒险者们争相前往的藏宝之地，随后操纵飞空艇降低高度，慢慢往远处云雾中若隐若现的尖顶驶去。

企业号伴着暮色降落在伊修加德飞艇坪，西德走下来跺跺脚，伊修加德今日是稀奇的晴朗天气，能清楚地望见落入云层的夕阳，暖橙的光线残留着最后一丝温度。他观赏了一小会儿才想起来该做的事情，转身往天钢机工房的方向赶去。

“啊，我是加隆德炼铁厂的西德，杰西跟我说你们这边出了点问题……”进门环顾一圈，西德找到以前打过交道的那位精灵，“斯特凡尼维安，给我看看故障器械吧。”

“哇啊！没想到你真的来了！”闻声扭头的精灵惊讶不已，赶忙放下手里东西跑到西德面前，“天才机械师！能再见到你真是我的荣幸！这次一定要多留一段时间呀，我去跟旅馆订一个房间——”

西德一时间被这股热情淹没，愣了几秒挥舞双手：“等等等等等等先别说这些……让我先修好那个机工兵装好吗？”

斯特凡尼维安停下兴奋的动作，把到嘴边的一堆提问都咽了回去，不好意思地点点头：“呃……噢！抱歉，那个在这边。”他示意西德跟上，绕开一张工作台开门进了另一个房间，里面的铁柜上摆着各式各样开发中的武器和工具，即便是高个子的精灵也得踮着脚去够最上的那层架子。“我看看在……啊在这，给。”

递到西德手里的铁盒外形还很简陋，但内部已然精密到能够试启动的阶段。“之前咨询的那位员工摆弄了几下说问题有点严重，得找你才行……我还想你在基拉巴尼亚一定很忙，大概没时间立刻赶过来，就先放仓库里了。”

“没什么，湖区那边的威胁已经解决了。”西德对着光把手里的原型机转了几个向，然后给了斯特凡尼维安一个宽心的微笑，“你去做你的工作吧，我来处理它。”

一边小声说着“不愧是天才机械师真令人放心”之类的话语一边走出去的精灵贴心地给西德关上了门，西德掂量掂量手里的机械，就近找了把椅子坐下，在墙边的桌子上清理出一块工作区便开始修理。

这个机工兵装的内部结构不同以往，兴许是做了新的改造，这大概就是导致故障的原因；西德小心地一层层拆下零件，朦胧的熟悉感觉涌上心头。大部分零件都被卸下后，里面的情况一目了然：关键的传导部位缺少了一块固定用铁片。他们真的会犯这种错误吗？充满疑惑的西德在屋里找到可用部件装上，再把手边整齐摆好的零件也一一安回去。

这种零件组配方式……

西德一愣，手里轻轻捏着的螺帽不小心掉下，叮叮当当地落到地上滚了几圈。这是加雷马帝国机械装置的风格，以实用性为最优先目标，几乎不考虑以迂回的方式节省魔法消耗或是提高安全性。而西德初来艾欧泽亚时，参考了各地区的机械工具，因此他造出的东西融合了两种风格。

所以这错误并不是天钢机工房犯的，不如说，是那位炼铁厂的“员工”动的手脚，真正的故障……西德捡起螺帽把剩下的部分组装完毕，试着开启装置，平稳的嗡嗡声说明它运转良好。

真正的故障恐怕早就被修好了。

西德置气般把工具往桌上咣当一扔，关了机器去找斯特凡尼维安。

“修好了，不过内部结构你可能得改改。”西德尽量做出一副轻松的表情，“顺便一问，你知道你之前找的那个我们厂员工现在在哪吗？”

“真是感谢！那个人啊，之前说如果你没来的话就再去忘忧骑士亭找他，所以现在应该还在那儿吧。欸，等等……”

斯特凡尼维安话音未落，西德就消失在了大门外。


	2. Chapter 2

推开酒馆的大门，浓烈的食物香气扑面而来，西德忍不住打了个喷嚏，不知是因为寒冷还是因为气味。夜幕已然降临，这个时间点生意正兴隆，但西德还是一眼就看到了角落的小桌前那个熟悉的背影，他走下楼梯坐在那人对面，不轻不重地砸了一下木桌，这声音在热闹的环境里没有引起其他人的任何注意。

“哟，加隆德……不， **‘厂长’** ，你来啦。”

尼禄见到来人，把手里正读着的书倒扣在桌面，脸上又是一副不怀好意般的笑容。

西德半恼的视线从仍然穿着炼铁厂制服的尼禄身上滑到那本《伊修加德及周边旅游指南》和边上冒着热气的杯子上，然后又瞪回尼禄。“……你的带薪病假很悠闲啊？”

尼禄耸耸肩：“哪里，你看这伤也没好全，雪天室外待久了还浑身疼，根本没法好好放松啊。”

西德决定不被他带着话头跑了。“你记给我的一大笔账暂且不提，这次把我叫过来是想干什么？”

“哈哈，我就知道你不会在乎那点儿钱的。”

“我没说不在乎！”

“亚历山大是你处理的吧。”

“我没！……什么？”

尼禄双手支着下巴，身体往前倾了倾，“亚历山大，就是以前在龙堡内陆低地出现的那个机械蛮神。”

“是啊，”西德迷惑于突兀对话之余，发现尼禄的黑眼圈似乎比之前还要深，“祂已经被封印了。”

“能不能……”尼禄深吸一口气像在酝酿词汇，挂着的微笑略微别扭了一些，“……请你，带我去看一看？”

不知是不是因为极少听到这家伙这样礼貌地有求于他而震惊，西德怔了好一会儿才眨眨眼睛反驳道：“你不能自己去吗？！”

“喂喂，你就是这样对待在欧米茄战役里有重大功劳的超高能力新人的吗？还有以前那次，要不是凭我对亚拉戈的了解……”尼禄顿了顿，“所以，我想借助你先前的经验研究一下这个机械蛮神也没什么问题吧！”

“你完全可以去找田园郡那边友善的哥布林！他们在那次封印中也起了很大作用！再说如果你早点问我……”

“你不会以为我分得清那些蛮族到底是敌是友吧？我对这片土地来说可是陌生人，可你就不一样了加隆德。连阿尔法都踏上自己的旅途了，你就不能把这当休假？明明你才是厂长。”

“你……”

西德想起杰西交给他的奇奇怪怪的书面报告，说不出话了；自打欧米伽事件平息后，他就一直在处理善后以及审阅这些东西。

“何况，你想摸黑开飞空艇回去？”

“……”

“还饿着肚子？”

“……”

“你也没带钱吧。”

“……唉。”西德投降似的塌下肩膀，“就一天。”

“不愧是企业号的速度。”尼禄那胜利的表情让西德想一拳揍上去。他将桌上那杯还有些热乎的蛋奶酒朝西德推过去，“我没喝过的。”

“拜托，你花的是我的钱。”

“不，”尼禄起身打了个响指，准备再向侍者点两份肉排，“我花的是我的薪水。”


	3. Chapter 3

翌日上午，两人乘企业号迎着薄雾离开了伊修加德，从库尔札斯西部高地往西北方向飞行。

“我说，加隆德，”尼禄抱着膝盖靠边坐在甲板上，躲在一块较高的挡板后以躲避风雪，尽管这时候的雪势相比当地以往已经算小的了，“你什么时候才考虑在这飞空艇上安装几把椅子啊？”

西德似乎没听见，于是尼禄挪近了一些又大声问了一遍。

“为什么要装椅子？”他不假思索答道，“这会缩小甲板空间的。”

“所以每一个坐过你的飞空艇的乘客都是像我这样可怜兮兮地坐在冰冷的铁板上，得牢牢抓着栏杆才能确保不掉出去吗？”就算西德完全看不到，尼禄还是翻了个白眼，“我看过这里的地图，西南方向就通往龙堡内陆低地，我们为什么得吹上跨越一整片地区的风？”

“因为那地方的入口是一个洞穴，哪怕你对我的驾驶技术再有信心，我也不想企业号在那儿撞了。”西德回头看了尼禄一眼，他难得地把额前的护目镜戴上了，“想走捷径可以骑陆行鸟。”

尼禄做了一个嫌弃的表情，表示自己绝对不会骑难驯服的带毛有机生命体。

过了好一会儿，西德招招手喊尼禄过来，后者极其不情愿地抱着双臂走到他身边，探头往地面看过去。

一尊雕像矗立于皑皑白雪中，灰蒙蒙的天幕仿佛施以其全世界的压迫，但它坚定一副誓要和巨龙战出胜负的姿态。那是这片土地上龙诗战争的众多见证之一。

“你应该知道几年前才结束的龙诗战争，”西德边掌舵边说，“这雕像据说已经有几百年的历史了。”

细细端详了一番远处的龙骑士雕像后，正欲发表评论的尼禄转念一想，笑道：“怎么，你现在还兼职导游？”

西德一时语塞，没好气地推了他胳膊一把，“是谁说自己是这片土地上的陌生人的啊！”

“虽然我没来过这儿，但伊修加德的历史我可是好好看过一遍的。”尼禄换了个姿势，背靠在栏杆上，“千年龙诗终为一场骗局，诸如此类……所以这雕像的存在如今看来，甚至有些讽刺啊。”

“这仍是伊修加德人对未来抱有希望的象征。”西德缓缓道，“只是……过去在谎言的遮盖下有些扭曲。”

“哈，这可是个充斥着谎言的世界，就算有一天加雷马那边也爆出什么欺骗民众的惊天秘密我也不会惊讶。因为我相信的，”尼禄伸出一根指头晃了晃，“只有技术而已。”

————————

呼啸的风声转弱，企业号沿着群山中开辟出的通道飞行至开阔地区，温度都一下子上升了。尼禄余光瞄到西德头发和胡须上沾着的、正在融化的雪花差点笑出声，他拍拍这位驾驶员的肩膀，用手指着自己的下巴示意对方，但西德只是奇怪地盯着他布满胡茬的下颌，说他是不是又好几天没刮了。直到雪水沾湿胡子滴到了西德裸露的胸口，他才打个冷战连忙用戴着手套的那只手抹干脸，再甩甩脑袋。

最终还是被逗笑的尼禄对自己帮不上忙的行为显然没有一丁点歉意，良好的天气让他终于可以自由地在艇上走动；从高空看下去尽是极其高大的树木，伞状枝干基本遮挡了底下的风景，而另一个引人注目的景色则是坐落于西北的索姆阿尔灵峰，据说是巨龙所守护的通往翻云雾海之路。

行至没有树木遮挡的较为平坦的山地时，地上也基本没有人类居住的迹象了，尼禄这才看到索姆阿尔山脚的那座高塔。

“不洁三塔……真的还有龙居住在那儿吗？”

“是啊。”从之前开始一直沉默着的西德简单回答了两个字，没有要作更多说明的意思。

尼禄对着他的背影眨眨眼，想到龙并非他此次行程的主要目标，便也作罢。日照当头，他的肚子提醒他现在已是正午，于是他从背包里拿出两个牛皮纸包好的伊修加德三明治，走过去递给西德一个。

“你准备得还真周到，”西德似乎有些惊讶，“我原打算过后到了田园郡再吃午饭的，不过谢谢你。”

“饥饿是会对我天才的大脑有损害的，早就知道没法指望你的飞空艇上能有什么食物储备了。”

看操控舵盘的西德腾不出手来，尼禄啧了一声把三明治拆好塞到他左手。

不知道是谁研究上头的时候整整两天的营养摄入只有咖啡……西德默默感慨，一手拿着三明治吃一手开飞艇。当然，他自己在那种情况下和尼禄也差不多。

……真好吃啊。两人不约而同地想到。


	4. Chapter 4

进入龙堡内陆低地，群山屏障后的盎然绿意令人眼前一亮，大片大片的萨雷安遗址诉说着它往日的辉煌，而即便离得很远，沙利亚克河中那一庞然大物仍难以被忽视——“知识神水瓶”，被魔法障壁所笼罩的机械蛮神亚历山大。

“这个大小……”尼禄出神地眺望着，喃喃自语道，“真是个奇迹……”

“这话还是留到稍后吧，”西德笃定地说，心里涌起些许怀念之情，他也很久没回到这里了。“等你知晓在那里面究竟发生过什么事情后。”

尼禄瞟了他一眼，但并没有为他故意留的悬念而焦躁：“是吗？那我得好好期待你的故事了……加隆德厂长。”

飞空艇从萨雷安精制区上空飞过，在建筑群中，尼禄隐约能看到个别似乎在移动的小点。“这里还有人住？还是说，被蛮族当作据点了吗？”

“没错。不仅如此，亚历山大正是这块地方的哥布林族科学家组织所召唤出的蛮神。可别小看这些小个子种族啊。”

尼禄不置可否地哼了一声，观察视线里愈发巨大的亚历山大，“最顶上那部分凸出在屏障外，在那里降落观察一下应该不会有危险。”

随着距离缩小，阳光照射下如肥皂泡一般的魔法护罩从不同角度反射出某种淡褐色魔纹。

“别那么肯定啊，理论上来说时间规则不同的只有屏障内部，我不保证那上面会不会发生什么。”嘴上担忧着，西德操控企业号绕了亚历山大一圈后还是在那个平台外沿停了下来。

尼禄眯起眼睛，语气中满是对面前这个蛮神的好奇：“难道说……祂能够操控时间？这可真是不可思议，仅凭凡人意志召唤出的蛮神真的能做到超越时间……”

“还有空间。”西德看到尼禄毫不犹豫就从甲板上跳下去，眉头一皱，稳好舵盘后也跟着下去了。

“这不可能。”

“这是事实。”

无言地瞪视半晌，尼禄这才勉强相信了西德的话，他望着平台尽头似是铁门的东西，没等西德出言打消他进入内部的想法就问道：“你们并不是‘击败’了亚历山大，而是‘封印’了祂，我说得对吗？”

“……对，但不是我或者那位光之战士所做。”西德抬手指向亚历山大的身躯，“是一对勇敢的恋人进入了亚历山大的核心，共同阻止祂吸收环境以太，让祂在我们脚下永远沉睡。”见尼禄一副洗耳恭听的样子，他让尼禄回到企业号上，在甲板坐下开始慢慢讲述：“这要从距那时三年前的一场灾难说起……”

“……久远的历史记载上出现了那两人的名字，我们不清楚内部究竟发生了什么，只能推测他们成功抑制住亚历山大，并回到过去重新开始了他们的人生。”西德长长地叹了一口气，“想看文字记录的话，巴库利克斯有保存。”

从西德讲到亚历山大带着他们一起穿越时空那部分时就一直盯着远处思考的尼禄半天没说话，西德伸手在他眼前晃晃他才猛然回过神，“啊？哦，不需要了。”又沉默了片刻，他说：“……这可算是超越其他所有蛮神的力量了，加隆德，我自己倒是对什么时空穿梭不感兴趣，但其他人——”

摊了摊手，西德一副无可奈何的样子：“亚历山大现在的状态是谁也进不去的，这就是祂给自己最好的保护。况且以我们现有的科技水平根本不可能解析出祂的工作原理。……等等，你也会担心祂被人利用？你才是最想研究祂的那个人吧？！”

“哼，我想弄清楚的只有‘工作原理’，谁要穿越回十几二十年前去看某个烦人的小少爷啊。”

“明明是年级第二更烦人一些。”西德撇撇嘴，从地上站起来。太阳已经往西走了好一段了。“你的目的达到了，我可一点儿也不觉得给你口干舌燥说这么久像是度假……没什么事我就开回伊修加德了，或许还能赶回分公司。”

趴在飞空艇护栏的金发男人朝背后摆了摆手，没有否决。西德启动引擎。

“话说，如果有一天我们真的能开发并使用亚历山大的技术，你会想做什么？”尼禄的声音逆着风传来，虽然不大但西德还是听见了。

“……这是什么小孩子一样的问题？”没头没脑的发问难倒了西德，他从未想过这种技术能为己所用，不过他偏头想了想，给出一个回答：“如果真的必须要使用穿梭时空的技术，那一定……是相当危急的时刻吧。或许世界正危在旦夕。”

尼禄的笑声在他身后越来越响，感觉自己被诓了的西德顿时为刚才的回答而脸红起来——这种发言，是被那位光之战士感染了吗？

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……果然是你的作风啊加隆德！”尼禄笑够了转过身来，两只胳膊肘撑着身体微微后仰，“不过前提是，你是第一个成功破解祂秘密的人。”

“什么意思？”

“不如来一场久违的小小竞赛怎么样？将来我们之中谁先得到了亚历山大的技术，另一个人就要帮他完成他想用这技术达成的愿望。”

“……你好幼稚。”

“你怕了？怕我会用这东西做什么你不想看到的事？”

“你这是什么恶趣味啊？！好啊那就来吧，如果我赢了你余生都必须在炼铁厂给我好好工作！”

“原来你真的是黑心老板啊！不过我接受，不比点儿大的可就没意思了。”

这样幼稚的吵闹持续了一会儿，两人都不再开口，对学生时代的怀念表情却同时出现在他们脸上。飞空艇的速度比来时更快了，无声但并不压抑的氛围一直持续到他们降落。


	5. Chapter 5

西德终究还是在伊修加德又停留了一晚。他醒来下意识察觉到尼禄不在，不过等他收拾好，尼禄自己就带着早餐推门进来了。咖啡喝到一半西德才想起来忘了放糖，被苦得咳嗽几声。尼禄缓慢啜着加过糖的咖啡，挑眉从杯沿上方有些好笑地看了他一眼，伸手把盛着砂糖的盘子往前推了推。

“我过会就回神拳痕，”西德倒了点儿糖进杯子里轻轻搅拌，又咬了一口三明治，和昨天的差不多美味，不过夹的肉换了一种，“你之后什么打算？”

这话像是笃定了尼禄不会跟他回去，不过说实在的，没有欧米茄那种程度，尼禄也懒得去花功夫——他们自己就可以解决。

“喔，我大概还会去龙堡低地那边实地考察一下。”话一出西德差点被食物噎住，尼禄却不以为然，“别那么看着我呀，我又不是去送死，不多收集一些信息，怎么赢过你？”

……原来他还记着昨天的话。

尼禄紧接着说：“然后大概去远东转转，看看有没有什么有意思的东西……啊，我记得你们之前在那个叫‘多玛’的国家边境建了个什么防御障壁吧？”

堪堪咽下嘴里的东西，西德扶着额头道：“反正我也阻止不了你……”

“不用担心，要是找到好玩的玩具，我一定第一时间告诉你，”尼禄咧嘴一笑，“同样，如果你这边有什么情况……最好是能让人打得起精神干的，你也可以来找我。”

他掏出一个小物件放在桌上，西德定睛一看，是个类似通讯贝的东西，只是式样和普遍使用的那种做了区分。

西德半是怀疑地拿起来：“你……你做的？”

“没事儿可别叫我啊。”尼禄抱臂看向一边。

“好像我叫了你就会马上回来工作似的……”西德随手把它揣进口袋，“惹上什么麻烦的话，千万别说你是加隆德炼铁厂的员工。”

“那我总不能说我是加雷马帝国人吧，还是前军官？”尼禄无所谓地耸肩。

“……随便你吧。”

————————

回到神拳痕的分公司之后，杰西第一个冲上来关心他们的厂长，不停问着出什么事了吗怎么去了这么久之类的。西德不好意思地道歉，随后轻描淡写地将遇到尼禄的事情一笔带过，不过没提这件事就是尼禄一手策划的。

“所以厂长你怎么不把尼禄叫回来啊？能多一个帮手是一个嘛。”杰西跟着西德往他的办公室走。

“……他突然就溜了，我也没办法。”西德撒了个谎。

“原来如此，他一直都是这样的人吗……”走到门前，杰西上前一步打开门，“对了，这两天耽搁的工作，就麻烦你加班完成啦。”

“什……”

“我会让腾腾十四给你冲咖啡的！刚好新拿到一批不错的咖啡豆！”

这么说完，杰西就近乎蹦跳地离开去取她的咖啡豆了。而西德非常后悔没有拽尼禄一起回来。


End file.
